Online storage accounts enable users to maintain a variety of content items in a safe and secure location where the user can access the content items at any time from any computing device. Additionally, users can easily share content items with friends, co-workers and family, either through shared online storage accounts or the use of generated links to content items stored in the online storage account. While sharing content is easy, migrating content to a different online storage account can be time consuming and cumbersome. Users are required to download the content items stored in the online storage to a local storage, delete the content items from the online storage and upload the content items to the new online storage account. In addition to having to deal with the long download and upload times, users also may have to reorganize the uploaded files into an appropriate file hierarchy in the new user account. Finally, links made to share content items are broken because the content items have been moved from their previous location. A user therefore must create new links and distribute them to replace the previous links. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved way to migrate content in an online storage to a different user account.